


Shameless

by lost_in_starlight



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Agatha helped, I Had To, M/M, Smut, based off an incorrect quote, baz has makeup on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_starlight/pseuds/lost_in_starlight
Summary: Baz has makeup on and Simon likes it...





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Baz has makeup on and Simon likes it...

Baz’s hand wondered into my hair, tugging at the root as his mouth devoured mine. I think I let out a sound slightly embarrassing but it made him press his lips harder against mine. I tilted my head to the right, an angle that I know the loves and surely he let out a moan that traveled right down my veins hitting just the right spots. His cold fingers were working with the hem of my sweater as I pushed him slightly off, but not before I pecked him again once which resulted in him leaning back down.

“Wait, wait, Baz,” I tugged his hair as his mouth latched onto the mole behind my ear, “Not in the hallway, _Merlin_ ,” He finally looked at me through dark eyes. He had stopped by Agatha’s before out date and now whatever makeup she had done prettily on him was smudged around the mouth. His eyes were even darker because of it, I called them his bedroom eyes but he shook his head at that. His lips are - were - painted with a shade slightly darker to his own that made me want to kiss him even more. His eyes were lined with black and his cheeks shone with a flush that was partially thanks to me and partially because of the color Agatha put in. He looked like he just came back from feeding with a healthy glow.

“That’s all you’re getting tonight then,” He didn’t glance at me again but pulled keys out of his pocket, I frowned in confusion. He usually has my keys because of my streak of forgetting where I put them, and I guessed that he pulled them out of my pocket a moment prior.

“That is your loss too, you know,” I snarked back and made to walk through the door once it was latched open except he grabbed my forearm and twisted me back so that I leaned my back against it instead. He bought his thumb to the corner of my lip and swiped it along my bottom lip. It lingered on the edge of my chin and I leaned down and licked the tip of it, resulting in him tilting his head back and glancing at the ceiling. I smirked, calling it a point in my favor and pushed the door open.

Penny was snuggled on the couch with Micah, her head in his lap while he was engrossed in a film on the TV. Agatha was there too with Vivienne and they were facing each other, in the midst of conversation.

“I see it was planned to wait for my presence. Great thanks to all of you. Now go home,” Baz snarled as he threw his keys on the kitchen counter and shrugged off his coat. I followed him into the living room where he was shaking his head at the empty popcorn bowl and the numerous chips packets and beer cans.

“We could have just stayed and had a triple date you know,” I said to Penny as she regarded us with barely more than a glance. They knew it was empty talk because they were here so often we had a room always prepared for them across from ours. Penny did move out when Micah came here for University, but they spent most of their time here. Agatha and Vivi just said that we had better food in our fridge, plus they didn’t live far off for me to complain much.

“Yes but we don’t like you,” Agatha said moving along the long couch to make room for Baz to sit. I was still prying my laces free and when I was done, Baz pulled me down on his lap before I could make my way to the beanbag fairs. He was leaning against the back of the couch, so I rested my head on his chest when Penny actually bothered to get up from Micah’s lap and look at us.

And then she smirked and started to laugh, “You could’ve at least hidden it better,” She remarked and leaned to get a stray piece of chip.

“Hide what?” I looked at her wondering if she’d had one too many beers. She looked at Baz and they shared a smirked that only translated to that they knew something I didn’t.

“I mean did you guys do it right outside?” Agatha said with amusement in her voice.

“Do what?” I looked at her and Vivienne was the only one to help out by pointing to her mouth and I reached up to mine to find my fingers coming back coated slightly in pink. I looked at Baz with my eyebrows raised.

“I thought you took care of that.”

“Oops,” He shrugged and swiped his tongue along the skin under my bottom lip. His grim was wicked. I leaned to his ear and whispered, “Too bad you’re not getting any tonight,” I had my voice notched down to a rasping pitch.

“Eww. This is why we didn’t invite you guys. Disgusting,” Agatha said, and I would have taken her words for the truth if her hand was resting against Vivi’s thigh train flight circles.

“Anyways. I’m going to bed. I’m knackered,” I said, trying to pry Baz’s hands off my waist.

“Your welcome for making your boyfriend look amazing for this very important date,” Agatha said when I made it to the doorway.

“I think I deserve at least seventy percent credit,” Vivi shot a look at Agatha which made her roll her eyes. She would argue with anyone but Vivi.

“I think we both know that,” I said to Vivi and smiled on my way out. They would find their places to reside soon enough. I was tugging out of my trousers when Baz came into the room and locked the door behind him.

“Too bad, huh?” I said and crawled into the bliss of the sheets that snuck in around me on the bed. Baz has somehow put the lipstick back on and I wasn’t even fully down before he pushed a hand on my shoulder and straddled me. It took even less time for him to lean down to trail kisses down my chest. He left little red marks where he kissed and he trailed lower until his hand was on the front of my very thin overs and my eyes were closed chest heaving. He licked a strip down my stomach and then back up to my neck.

My eyes were closed but I knew when to respond as he kissed me. It was wet and hard and full of desire that needed to be addressed. I flipped us over and pried his shirt off as quickly as I can. No matter how many times I look at him, it doesn’t fail it thrive my desire further. His lips were swollen already and so I unlatched from them and his trousers along with boxers were off with not a second wasted. I grabbed onto him and moved my upper body high to look down at him as I moved my hand up and down as his eyes fluttered. 

I’d gotten used of the way he grazed my back and how as his breath caught more frequently as he edged closer. I was used to the way his hand moved along my back, trying to grab anything he could, and how his mouth reached up to mine so that he could be as close to me as possible. I had gotten used to these things and yet I still watched it all happen because it never got tiring. He never got boring or tiring.

He had taken my boxers off and was now pushing my back down on the bed where he just was. He didn’t waste any time and I felt cold fingers enter me as soon as I was down.

“Not getting any?” My breath was barely even there because he was thrusting his fingers. They were coated in slick cool lubricant and he was an expert with them in a way that left me wondering how he knew.

“You’re too tempting, it’s horrible,” We were sharing breath and ever part of him was pressed against me. It was as if he put too much space between us, the magic of the moment would slip away from just the bubble of us.

When he knew I was ready just by the way my breath kicked, he flipped so that I was lying stomach down on the bed. I pried my body high enough so that I was kneeling on my forearms and he was on me a second later. It would be embarrassing how desperate I was if I didn’t know how much he loved it. And, oh hell, did I _know_.

I felt him enter me and my back arched in reflex that I couldn’t control. It was like my body knew exactly how to move in synchrony to his without me doing much. He didn’t move, no matter how much I begged him to. Instead, he trailed kisses all the way down my spine and back up again. I knew my back was coated in red when he stopped right by my ear so I could hear how ragged he was breathing.

“ _Baz,”_ I moaned in a plea for him and he obliged. He holds back as he grabbed the sided of my waist and thrust himself deeper into me. It was relentless and all over the place. But he moved like we had all the time in the world and I arched further to grip the pillows and muffle my face into them to not make much noise as he hit a spot that showed me the stars.

Baz grabbed my hair to lift my head up slightly, “Aren’t you a dirty little thing,” He rasped and I licked the side of his mouth in response. In answer, he thrust deeper and faster. I could feel him so far in me I didn’t know how I would walk in the morning. He started to slow his pace, and then picked it back up in a rhythm I didn’t have the mind to figure out. I could tell when he was getting close and he flipped me over to my front a moment later. Looking me right in the eye.

I unexpectedly flipped us for one last time with his still buried deep in me and had my hands on his chest. It didn’t take me long to throw my head back in one last pleasuring wave and moved up and down once before collapsing against him. He had his eyes closed and was just coming down from his wave, shuddering when he opened them again. I don’t know how long we stayed like that, looking at each other, trying to find our breath until it was back to a steady pace. I moved away from him at last and got myself cleaned up. When I came back, he was still in the same position as I left him, except how he had an arm over his eyes.

I kissed his chest as I climbed back into bed and shut the lights off. He had his head against my shoulder a moment later, and our bodies contorted themselves to fit each other. 

“I guess you shouldn’t hold me to my word,” Baz whispered. The dark made us whisper like we were the only two people in the world.

“You have no restraint, but I do not blame you,” I said, amused.

“I would say it is your fault for seducing me as I walked through the door,” He whispered.

“Unintentionally. It could’ve been anyone really,” I felt him let out an amused breath.

“Now I don’t think Penny would have such a pleasant response to it,” He said. I was going to say something but I felt my eyelids drop in exhaustion. He kissed them and bought me closer as I slipped into darkness.

Waking up was a task that required special strength as I felt the consequences of the previous night making me slightly limp. Penny looked as amused as Baz did when I sank into the couch cushion to eat my breakfast. Vivi and Agatha were still asleep as well as Micah. 

“You guys really need to learn to be discreet and quieter,” Penny mused.

“You can’t blame the guy, I am amazing,” Baz laughed and pecked me on the lips before going back to his breakfast. 

“Shameless,” Penny said. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I wrote, I hope y'all liked this. 
> 
>  [My fan account if you want to contact me <3](https://www.instagram.com/snowbaz_in_jeans/)


End file.
